Twilight in Alice's Point of View
by Spontaneous Muse
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Alice had to say in Twilight? This is my first Twilight Fanfiction, and it's all about Alice. Rated because of language and possible violence.
1. Visions

**_Hey, thanks for clicking on Alice's POV. I know it's lacking a better name, but it will do for now ._**

**_Anyways;; this is all Alice's POV. Im going to aim to do ALL of twilight, and perhaps if it goes well, NewMoon, I'll write Alice tracking down her family, while looking into the future... etc..._**

**_Anyways, I hope you enjoy! you may reconize the script of Midnight Sun in the first chapter, infact open it up! I used all the actions Stephenie put in to write the chapter. Chapter 2 and 3 has some script and actions from twilight, but a lot of the house scenes I made up. Anyways, have fun!_**

**_Aleii_**

Another day.

At least, that's what I keep telling myself. Another day to endure the scent of these humans, make sure Jasper's not torturing himself, another day where I need to keep up my guard.

If I was honest to myself, I would really hate my life. Not that I had chose it. Not that I had _known_ this would happen. But of course, all the crap always falls back onto me. The same people, always avoiding us, the same way my throat always tightened, and more venom would run from my mouth. Just another typical day.

Turning my head to Edward, I saw him studying the wall of the cafeteria, like usual. His eyes running along the cracks, however I noticed the slight flicker in his eyes.  
I knew this look well enough to know that he was listening to other thoughts. I hoped he was listening to Jasper. I needed to know what he was thinking - there was never a moment when I didn't.

_Edward._ I thought. His eyes narrowed, I knew he could hear me.  
_'How is he holding up?'_ I asked silently, keeping my eyes fixed on the poster, his face still in my line of sight. I saw his lips curve slightly down, not a good sign.  
_Is there any danger?_ I asked, I knew that my thoughts gave away how I felt the flash of alarm. I thought I saw Jasper stiffen from the corner of my eye. I wondered what he saw in my emotions.  
Edward's head moved slowly towards me, then away from me, still keeping his eyes to the wall. I instantly relaxed, I had not noticed my hands were curled into fists. Jasper seemed to relax as well, a slight sigh escaping from his tense lips.  
_'Let me know if it gets too bad.'_ I watched his reaction carefully, watching as he moved his eyes up and then down again. _'Thanks for doing this.' _  
Another human decided to pass us then- a small, short girl- and the scent drew a raw ache in my throat. I noticed how Jasper stiffened yet again, and this time I allowed a slow sigh escape my lips. I wish he could have just hunted when he has a chance- but no; they can't hunt the local wildlife.  
So instead, I had to endure with Jasper's longing, coming off in waves.  
Suddenly, I felt the familiar tug of my sight. Quickly, I set my eyes down on my unopened soda, staring at it so any bystanders would think I'm reading the can.

I watched as Jasper suddenly got up, followed the girl, and leaned in. His lips drew back, teeth exposed and shining with our venom...  
I noticed Jasper was suddenly back in his seat, like nothing happened at all.

I saw Edward's foot draw back just in time. He kicked him, a good reaction. Jasper gazed at Edward briefly, then looked down.  
"Sorry." He muttered, too high for any human's ears to hear. Edward shrugged.  
"You weren't going to do anything," I reassured him, my lie tripping lightly off my tongue. "I could see that." Edward's bottom lip twitched, and again I felt his eyes probing my mind. He obviously saw through that.  
"It helps when you think of them as people," I suggested calmly. "Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?"  
"I know who she is." Jasper said, a little coldly. I knew he only sounded like that because he was mad at himself to let him think that way. He turned and stared out of one of the windows. Sigh. Just hunt tonight, please.

I stood up, holding my bright red plastic tray, the soda that remained unopened and the perfect, green apple that were both on my tray rattled slightly. I crossed the room and dumped all my contents into the nearby bin. I left my tray on top of the growing stack of used ones, and left the room.

As soon as I was alone on the way to building five, my thoughts wandered to Jasper again. Why does he keep doing this to himself? I always see him trying, wanting to hunt a certain human. It's always me or Edward who has to wake him from this thought. I really hoped he would hunt at least twice every two weeks. That way, he wouldn't have to torture him, or us, anymore. It gets a little annoying when you see someone feeding, when you're denying your own thirst. It's even worse when it's someone you love, your soul mate. But what choice do I have? I love him, and one little complication would never change my mind.

The next two classes passed without complication, my mind kept going off towards Jasper. Again, typical day.  
I focused my thoughts on him, only coming out of my reverie to answer a question. I kept sawing flashes of something in the corner of my eye- always Edward, running around in his Biology class in blinding speed... But I let that one pass. Edward was probably just bored. Like me. Like usual.

When the final bell rung, I slid out of my seat and went to the cafeteria, where Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper would be waiting.  
I arrived there, getting ready to greet them, when I noticed Edward was missing.  
"Where is he?" I asked them.  
"Why don't you tell us?" Emmett replied, a slight smile playing on his lips.  
"Very funny Emmett." I scoffed, but still, I tried to find him in with my sight. I only saw Edward going into his Volvo with the rest of us, looking like he was in a great hurry. Strange.  
"What do you see?" Jasper asked, his voice soft.  
"Nothing frightening." I replied sincerely, yet I was aware of my eyes darting around, trying to locate my 'brother.'  
"Well, lets not wait for him to come. I'm bored." Emmett added. Rosalie threw Emmett a slightly exasperated look, but otherwise took off with him as the headed to the car.  
"Shall we?" I asked Jasper. He nodded once and we took off to the car too.

In exactly ten minutes, all of our heads snapped up expectantly to the driver's seat, where Edward slid in. As I predicted, he looked rushed, and his eyes were tight. He was gasping- something we usually don't do. Had he been holding his breath? I didnt imagine he would need to do that.  
"Edward?" I asked, noticing the alarm in my own voice. He merely shook his head.  
"What the hell happened to you?" Emmett demanded, but I was hardly there. I was focusing into Edward's future, and I saw something confusing.

He seemed to be going to Carlisle's Hospital, then I saw him driving up to Canada.

By then I was aware that all the eyes of my foster family were on me. I stared blankly ahead of Edward.  
He was surprised, just like me.

"Your leaving?" I whispered softly, still staring with a blank expression. All the heads snapped to Edward. I noticed how he seemed to darken.  
"Am I?" he hissed.  
"Oh." I breathed, and then another vision hit me again.

I saw a girl, a new face by the looks of it, dead - bloodless. Edward, my brother, stared at her body, his eyes gleaming red. Crap.

Obviously Edward read what I was seeing, and he turned back to the road, and yet another vision struck me.  
"Oh." I gasped, as my vision pulled my eyesight away.

This time, Edward had followed the new girl to her house- which was pretty cozy by the looks of it. I noticed how it looked like Chief Swan's house. It was his daughter, Isabella. They were in the kitchen. Bella, completely oblivious, had her back turned to Edward, who got ready to strike...

My eyes darkened as I understood what that meant. Another slight pause as Edward read his own future in my mind, watching what he was going to do.  
"Stop!" He interrupted my vision, which was becoming more and more pronounced.  
"Sorry." I whispered, still feeling shock of what I saw.  
Edward... the one who was with Carlisle the longest... feeling this...

And then for the third time in the car alone, another vision hit me.

All I saw was Edward driving an empty highway during the night. It must be up north, due to the snow banks on either side of the road. He drove past with blinding speed. Faster than normal- if that is possible.

"I'll miss you, no matter how short a time you're gone." I told him. Emmett and Rosalie looked at each other, seemingly apprehensive.  
"Drop us here." I told him, not giving the others a chance to ask him what was going on. "You should tell Carlisle yourself."  
Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie slid out of the car, and I touched Edward's shoulder. "You will do the right thing." I murmured. "She's Charlie Swan's only family. It would kill him too."  
"Yes." He said, his musical voice hard, with a sad edge. I gave up, opening the Volvo door and slammed it shut. I saw Edward's face, stared pointedly out the window. I hoped this wasnt the last time I would see him ever again.

Jasper watched me as I lowered my eyes, studying the grass beneath my feet. I felt his hand touch the back of my shoulder, and the rest of my adopted siblings -minus one of them- stood beside me.  
I looked up. Bad idea.

"What is going on?" Emmett demanded angrily. "What were you seeing in the car?"  
I stared unseeingly past Emmett, narrowing my eyes. A long silence crept over us.  
"Is it that bad?" Rosalie asked, her soft voice tingling in my ears.  
"Yes." I whispered, knowing my face was still frozen.  
"Alice." Jasper murmured, his voice frightened. "Why do I feel anxiety?"  
I scowled at him, before feeling calm wash over me. Damn it. Stop that Jasper.  
"He's leaving." I sighed in defeat. Three faces stared at me in shock.  
"Where?" Rosalie whispered. I wouldn't have heard her if the wind wasn't blowing my way.  
"Up north," Was all I could manage.  
"Who's going to tell Esme?" Emmett joked, but he stiffened when the three of us shot him dark looks. He didn't realize how bad this would affect her. "Oh. Sorry."  
"Sorry doesn't even cover it." I sighed. Why did Edward have to leave?  
"Well, we have to tell her. It will be obvious when he hasn't come home," Jasper reasoned. "Besides, she will be mad we kept it from her."  
"Ugh." Was all I said as Jasper took my hand firmly and dragged me into the house.

We entered our house quickly, our eyes darting around, looking for Esme. She suddenly appeared, hand lightly resting against Edward's piano.  
"Welcome home." She said, like she did everyday.  
"Thanks Esme." Jasper replied. A slight silence brewed.  
"Where's Edward?" Esme asked, her eyes zeroing in on the four of us. Crap.  
"Uh..." I glanced frantically to Rosalie, who merely twitched her head to Esme, beckoning me to keep talking. Thanks.  
"He's... left." I choked out. Esme stiffened.  
"Why?" She asked weakly. "Why would he leave now?" The rest of the Cullens and Hales who were present turned to me. They didn't know this story.  
I bit my lip.  
"There's a girl in the school... he keeps wanting to bite her," I said quietly, not trying to stop the quick flow of my words. "It drove him insane, he had to leave."  
Emmett's slight grin that was playing around on his lips suddenly was wiped clean. Wow, that's a first.  
"When is he coming back?" Esme asked quietly.  
"I don't know." I replied, my voice blank and emotionless. Esme turned around and disappeared, she obviously flew up the stairs and into her room.  
"So... he's really gone... isn't he?" Rosalie asked, eyeing Emmett with a worried frown.  
"Yes..." I confirmed, not meeting her eyes. With a soft sigh, I brought myself upstairs. I sat down on my couch, not to get up until Eight AM the next morning.

As I strode downstairs at 8:01 the next morning, I couldn't help but imagine that I would see reddish-brown hair waiting at the foot of the stairs among the mass of blonde and brown. I sighed again, and followed Rosalie out the door.  
Surprise hit me then when his Volvo was parked in Carlisle's spot. So he must have traded cars.  
"Who's driving?" I asked, but Rosalie slid in the driver's seat. So I opened the Passenger Door for myself. Rosalie waited until the rest of the doors snapped shut, and she stepped on the gas lightly.

I stared out the windows, watching trees, then houses, pass us with blinding speed. We arrived with five minutes to spare. The four of us got out, and headed in opposite directions to our first class.

The whole day passed with a blur.  
Instead of focusing on Jasper this time, I focused on Edward. I saw glimpses of where he was.  
Denali.  
With Tanya?  
It would appear so- he was staying with the other family like us. I noticed that he greeted them all politely, and began catching up with them. At least he found somewhere to go, and wouldn't disappoint Carlisle.

"He's in Denali." I told them as I slid down into my chair with another platter of food I would throw out eventually.  
"Denali..." Jasper repeated, his eyes staring pointedly at the wall closest to him.  
"Yes. Im guessing he doesn't want to draw attention to himself." I replied quickly.  
"He can endure like us, even better than us," Rosalie pointed out. "Why does he leave now?"  
_I don't know!_ I wanted to yell. _I only see the future!_  
Instead, I bit my lip.  
"He'll come back." Emmett reassured her, but to me it sounded like a question, his eyes flashed to me.  
I closed my eyes and put my fingers to my temples. Anyone else would have thought I had a headache.  
I began to search for Edward in my mind, allowing my visions to take over for a moment.

Edward didn't appear to have left Denali.

So was he planning to stay there?  
He just continued to live with the Tanya clan, talking to them and enjoying himself, though his eyes were still reflecting sadness.  
I brought myself out of my vision, my eyes opened and hands lowered.  
"He's not coming back... at least he hasn't made up his mind if he wants to." I informed them.  
Jasper looked worriedly at me, but I only felt my own sorrow. At least he hasn't decided to use his powers on me, yet.  
"Well..." Rosalie began. "We can't wait for him forever. When he wants to come back,_ if_ he does, then we will welcome him back. Until then..."  
She got up, and the rest of us followed. We dumped our trays out and left the room.

I sat in class, fidgeting. I kept repeating to myself that Edward would come back.  
Why was that vision so strange?  
It was always centered around one girl... the new one.  
I don't have class with her. That I was sure of. I just sat there, waiting for this day to end.

The following days were just like this one.  
Boring and filled with worry.  
Every lunch hour, car ride, and afternoon I was bombarded with demanding questions. Each time, I would answer with a simple "I don't know. He's in Denali."  
I think everyone is mad at me for the same answer over and over again.  
But what can I say?  
Without lying?  
Nothing, of course.

On the Thursday night, I sat in my room again, not even bothering to look into Edward's future. Nothing changed within the last time I saw him, which was still in first period Government.

I heard our garage open.  
I flew downstairs with the rest of our family, and we saw Carlisle's black Mercedes roll in, a car we haven't seen since Edward left.  
The door opened.


	2. Relief

"Edward!" Esme literally flew past me, I still felt the wind rush past me.

"Hi Mom." Edward mumbled, hiding a smile. I knew he could read how worried she was.

"You came back!" Emmett laughed. "It was so unbelievably boring while you were gone." Rosalie stared at him in disbelief.

"Welcome home." Carlisle added, his business-like tone did not mask the radiating relief that came off him.

"Do you know how much you scared me?" Esme demanded, pulling her first son into a tight hug.

"Yes." Edward chuckled. All of us laughed.

"But still," Carlisle said. "You had us all worried. Alice wouldn't tell us everything she saw."

"There was nothing to say." I mumbled, feeling put on the spot.

"How was Denali?" Jasper asked, offhand.

"Interesting. Tanya sends her regards, by the way." Edward informed Carlisle.

"We haven't been up there in a while," Carlisle sighed. "We should go up and visit them."

"Yes, and we can live off penguins too." Emmett scowled. Jasper's lip curled in distaste.

"And by the way," I added casually. "Can we please hunt? I'm so thirsty, and I don't think we can all handle another week."

Edward's eyebrow raised, obviously on my ruse. Stupid mind reading. Edward's frown became more pronounced. Oops.

"Well, I guess _you_ should," Edward said lightly. I just noticed how his eyes were a lot lighter- so he must have eaten while in Denali. "By the way," He added, looking at Emmett, narrowing his eyes. "Penguin isn't _that _bad, just so you know."

Emmett's booming laugh shook the garage.

I took Jasper's hand firmly. "In any case," I said. "I think I'll go and hunt. Jasper, are you coming?" I threw him a hard look.

"Fine." Jasper said curtly.

Together, we flew to the Goat Rocks. The feeling of the run was always exhilarating. And I got to eat. Just the thought sent boatloads of venom running through my teeth.

Jasper stopped dead, he lifted his nose to the air. He whirled around, dropping quickly into a crouch. His lips pulled back over his teeth, and I could almost see the venom oozing from his gums.

With a sudden snarl, he leapt on to the incoming grizzly.

There was no sound, just a slight click as Jasper locked his teeth into the bear's neck.

Now I'm thirsty.

I let Jasper drink the rest of the blood out of his prey, and I began searching for my own. It wasn't very hard, it appears that the grizzly was hunting. His mate now stumbled blindly in front of me.

I smiled.

I let my instincts wash over me, and suddenly I felt myself leaping towards the bear, teeth exposed, arms outstretched…

I wrapped my arms around the bears back, my iron grip holding it in place. The bear squirmed in protest, growling in anger and fear. Before I let myself listen to the sound, I sank my teeth into it's neck.

I welcomed the warm flow that began to run down my neck. Blood. Just what I needed to go on. The thick liquid left a salty taste at the back of my neck, and I felt all my muscles loosen in response.

Jasper looked up from his meal, his eyes were light gold. "Are you done?" He looked appreciatively at my prey.

I looked at him through my eyelashes, my teeth still sunken into the bear's neck. "Oh, sorry." Jasper grinned. What an Emmett thing to do.

I finally felt the flow of blood trickle to a stop. I licked my lips, savoring the taste- it would be at least another two weeks before I tasted that again. I lifted my teeth out of the bear.

"Yes, I'm done." I confirmed.

"Good," Jasper smiled. "Let's go back before Emmett realized we had his favorite dish tonight."

I laughed, my soft voice echoing back to me. "I just can't imagine his response."

The next morning, the five of us slid together into Edward's Volvo. I felt another tug in my vision.

Lots of snow everywhere. Just great. I saw that out of our back wall. Which is actually a huge window, thank you very much. Seems like a nice day too, but no sun. Phew.

"Snow." I murmured into Jasper's ear, even though I knew that was pointless. Because everyone would hear what I just said.

"Fun." Jasper replied.

"There's no sun." Edward informed Rosalie, obviously answering an unspoken thought.

"Good." Rosalie breathed, her eyes trained on Emmett's seat.

When we arrived, there was snow all over the ground. We slid silently out of our car, and something seemed to catch Edward's eye. I followed his gaze, and saw him staring at Bella. This time, she was with Mike Newton. We saw them walking towards their next class, when a snowball flung by Eric Yorkie.

They split apart, and I noticed how Edward's eyes were trained on same girl. So this was the girl he desperately wanted to kill. Thank goodness for penguins.

I walked silently to my next class, putting up with the daily routine. Sit, pretend to listen, think, answer question, repeat.

Again, my eyes began to see another vision.

Edward was talking to Bella in Biology, the only class he had with her. Is he insane? He's not thirsty… but still, what he was doing was potentially lethal, to _her_ at the very least. He seemed to be able to handle his thirst, but I noticed how his eyes tightened. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I came back up from my vision, and this time I began to think about Jasper. At least he hunted- I hope I wouldn't have to go through more thirst during lunch. When the bell finally rang, I rushed to the cafeteria, and I was impatient to get all this snow out of my hair. I finally slid down into my seat with my food, and I leaned back.

The rest of my family finally arrived, and I couldn't help but laughing when I saw how the three boys had their hair literally dripping with moisture. They all sat down, and began to laugh with me. Emmett began shaking his hair, splashing me and Rosalie in the exchange. We both leaned away, I couldn't help but to look a bit miffed at Emmett.

Then I locked eyes with Edward.

'_Why are you doing this to yourself?' _I asked silently. _'I thought you left because you didn't want to hunt that girl. Now your going to go talk to her?' _

Edward's dark golden eyes narrowed, but they were fixed on _her._ Again.

He then turned swiftly to the girl beside her. I noticed Jessica Stanley whispering swiftly into her ear.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." I heard her giggle.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" I heard Bella ask, sounding apprehensive.

"No…" She answered. "Should he be?"

Is that why Edward wants to hunt this girl? Perhaps she aggravated him. Edward had such a temper sometimes.

"I don't think he likes me." What an understatement. He wanted to kill you, for goodness sake.

I saw the girl put her head down onto her arms.

"The Cullens don't like anybody," Jessica told her. "Well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them." And at least not enough before we go crazy with thirst. "But he's still staring at you."

"Stop looking at him." She hissed. Edward was still looking at her with curiosity. I would have to ask him about it later. Jessica sniggered and dropped her gaze.

Edward kept looking at the girl, who didn't even look up from her table. Eventually, he gave up and turned back to us.

'_What was that about?'_ I asked him silently.

He glared at me.

That's when the new girl got up, and walked to the door. I heard a loud groan from the doors of the cafeteria. I figured it was time to throw out my food.

So I got up, crossed the room with the rest of my family, and dumped out our trays.

By the time we got to the door, everyone had left. The bell started to ring - we were going to be late. We all slid out the door and ran to our next class, we made it before the bell had finished ringing.

I sat down, trying not to think about Edward, who should be talking to Bella right now.

He seemed to be doing okay, so far. Why is he forcing conversation? Some things about Edward I'll never understand.

The day passed without incident. The car ride was silent, which is the first time in a week. Before, I told my family about Edward when Emmett had demanded answers. Edward slid in last, oblivious to our conversation moments ago. When we arrived, I went into the open kitchen, dragging Edward. The rest of my family followed.

"What's going on Edward?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes.

"I wish you wouldn't ask me that." Edward rebuked, his eyes tightened.

"Damn right. Then you can go off and kill some innocent girl. What are you doing?" Emmett clenched his teeth. Edward winced at his choice of words. I didn't tell Edward I had filled the rest of my family in on what was happening with him in his car.

"What's going on?" Esme asked, gliding into the room.

"Before Edward left for Denali, Alice kept seeing him," Emmett bared his teeth, "Wanting to kill a new girl at our school."

"You don't understand." Edward growled.

"I think I do," Jasper continued for Emmett. "He left because he didn't want to disappoint Carlisle."

"Do you think I want to be a monster?" He hissed.

"But," Emmett ignored him, "He came back, set on not letting a little girl ruin his life." He narrowed my eyes. "And then what does he do? Talk to her. We usually don't talk to humans, at least_ you_ don't."

"Its different!" Edward seethed. "She's not like any other human."

He paused as five heads snapped his way. He sighed in defeat. "Firstly, she's the only one I can't _hear._"

"What?" Rosalie demanded. "What do you mean, you can't hear her?"

"Her thoughts. I can't even make out a sound." He growled. "I hoped talking to her might make it easier for me."

"Did it work?" Esme asked. We all knew the answer by the way he grimaced.

"No."

"That's not the only reason…" I said quietly. Edward flashed me a dark look.

"I wish you wouldn't do this to me Alice." He growled, but he looked up, his eyes scorching into ours.

"_La tua cantante._" He murmured. Emmett stiffened.

"No…" Emmett growled. I felt my eyesight begin to tug. Not now…

"What is that?" Rosalie asked. It only sounded like a mere buzzing to my ears. I didn't even hear Edward's answer, but Rosalie gasped, sharp and surprised. But I was seeing something.

The new girl, getting out of her truck, looking down to examine something… a car, skidding out of control…. Edward's hair….

"That happened to me twice." Emmett confessed as I pulled back to reality. "I wish I didn't though…"

"Enough, Emmett." Edward groaned, putting his fingers to his temples. "It's hard enough when you talk about your own experiences, and I can relive it in your head. I don't need to hear them."

"Sorry." Emmett grinned.

"Never happened to me." Jasper said confidently.

"That's because everyone smells the same to you." Emmett teased. Jasper rolled his eyes but didn't try to defend himself, which is probably because Emmett told the truth.

"Even if it has happened to me," Rosalie said. "I wouldn't have drunk it. I'm trying to keep a clean record you know."

No one asked for my contribution. I wasn't even listening.

"I don't want to… kill her…" Edward confessed.

"You don't want to be a monster." Esme sympathized.

"I don't know if that's it." Edward murmured, but thanks to our hearing we all caught that crystal clear. He then flew up to his room, closing the matter for good.

Emmett looked at Jasper.

"I think he should stop torturing himself." I murmured.

"Running away is not an option, he already tried." Jasper reminded us.

"Are you suggesting the only way to stop this if he… killed her?" I asked, my eyes widening with shock.

"It's the only way." Emmett agreed, smiling slightly. How I wished I could wipe that smile away.

A loud growl could be heard from the third floor.

"Lets not discuss this anymore, shall we?" Esme asked softly.

The rest of us sighed and stood up. We left the room swiftly, and we all went our own ways.

_It was fun writing the argument and first ever feeding scene! I hope I got it right and was able to paint some mental images in your mind. _

_I don't know why its double spacing, Ive been trying to fix it. Remember, this was all pre-written, chapter 4 im going to start writing soon. _

_I hope you enjoy this! (there will be another argument in the next chapter)_

_Aleii _


	3. Suspicious

I slammed the door shut behind me, and followed Rosalie's back to the outside of the cafeteria.

That's when I noticed someone was not with us.

I whirled my head around, and didn't feel surprised when I saw Edward had lingered by his Volvo, watching _her_.

It all happened very quickly then.

The girl bent down to examine her wheels, when a large truck began skidding on the ice uncontrollably. I recognized what I saw in my vision.

Edward was watching, horrified.

And then I saw him do something that made me snarl.

Edward ran forward, my inhuman eyes able to catch everything. I noticed how Rosalie had frozen, her eyes trained on Edward as well. I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of my family were watching.

Because what he was doing could expose us.

He ran to the girl, and pulled her down. He then braced himself, and the van literally stopped. But it began to head towards them again.

I could've snapped Edward's neck right there and then.

He lifted the van! What is he doing? That fool!

He lifted the van, so the girl could escape, withdrawing her legs just before he set it down again. That's when the screaming started.

It took them a lot more humans to shift the van- that fact almost made me laugh. I kept my eyes on Edward, and I felt them narrow. He just saved a human girl. The same one that he wanted to kill. The same one who he talked to. The same one we had a fight over.

What is _wrong_ with him?

Ambulance then came, and they took out Tyler Crowley, the fool behind the wheel. The new girl was also put in a stretcher, and Edward refused his. He didn't need it- obviously. But still, he accompanied the girl and Tyler to the hospital.

Emmett snarled under his breath.

"That _fool._" He hissed, speaking extremely quickly. "Why did he just do that? He could've exposed us!"

"No one would've noticed." Rosalie soothed, but her eyes were flashing with anger as well.

"The girl did." Jasper told them. "She had so much shock coming off her…"

"It could have been from the van." I suggested.

"No, I doubt it was that. There was also a lot of suspicion in her emotions."

"_Damn it_." Emmett snarled.

"Relax," Rosalie murmured.

But we all stared blankly at the parking lot, all the bystanders seemed to go into their cars and drive to the hospital.

"Does anyone even really want to go to class?" Rosalie

asked us.

"Since when do we do?" Jasper replied.

We all sighed and sat down to wait for Edward to return.

It took a while, but Edward finally decided to drive back to the school. Emmett was on him in an instant.

"What the _hell_?" He demanded, baring his teeth.

"Let go of me Emmett." Edward said, his smooth voice sounding suddenly harsh.

Emmett glared at his brother. "Not until you explain yourself. _Now_."

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"I couldn't just let her get squashed like that," Edward said, his eyes guarded and voice hard. "Blood would be spilled, and I would drink it, no doubt."

Emmett sighed. "I guess your right. But still, risking exposing us like that?"

"There was no other choice." Edward sighed.

"Don't be mad Emmett," Rosalie soothed. "Edward was moving too fast for human eyes."

"Who is that anyways?" I asked quietly. "Almost all visions I have of you lately involves _her_."

Edward winced. "I'm not sure…" He murmured, his eyes tightening.

"Your ripping yourself apart here." I informed him on our car ride home. We got out and into the house, when Emmett began to snarl.

"Alice is right. Get it over with." He growled.

"What are you implying?" Edward asked, but his voice had a steel edge.

"Kill her now, so you don't have to rip yourself apart." Jasper said.

"Are you joking?" I demanded, appalled. "Jasper, that's just vile!"

"He shouldn't have to suffer like this!" Rosalie hissed. "He said one little girl won't get in his way, and the only way that can happen is if he were to kill her!"

"I would never kill an innocent human!" Edward retorted, his golden eyes burning.

"You seemed to have thought different," Jasper replied coldly. "I remember Alice seeing you drinking her blood."

"Drinking who's blood?" Carlisle called softly from his study.

"Edward. He won't drink a human's blood, but he's ripping himself apart from it." Rosalie replied. In a flash, Carlisle was there too, with Esme.

"He shouldn't be forced to drink human blood." Carlisle replied.

"You only think that because you don't want him to break something you've worked up for years!" Emmett replied, his eyes glinting in anger. "_La tua cantante!_ Only I understand what that feels like, and I couldn't resist!"

"You probably could now!" Edward snarled back. "You've gotten more resistance over the last hundred years."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Rosalie screeched, her eyes narrowing.  
"Then tell _him_ not to talk to _me_ like that!" Edward flashed back, his lips drawn back over his teeth.

"Stop it!" I hissed. "This isn't helping us!" I looked at Jasper pleadingly, but he merely shook his head, his eyes soft and apologetic.

I felt fury bubble from under my skin. I bit back a sharp response that would definitely scathe Jasper.

Edward dropped into a crouch. "I will not harm her. I worked hard to build up my resistance, its not going to let me down now."

"It won't let you down, it will let Carlisle down." Rosalie threw a glance to Carlisle.

"Just, shut up Rose." I murmured, but Emmett threw me a scathing look.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Esme sighed, and we all turned to her. "Its Edward's choice, and I'm sure he doesn't

appreciate you biting his neck. No pun intended."

We all looked at Edward. He was still staring at Esme.

She sighed.

"Anything that will keep you here Edward." She whispered.

"Then I'm not going to kill her." He replied. Emmett threw up his hands in exasperation.

Jasper shook his head. "You might regret this later."

"And it's my own pain." Edward informed him coldly. "But I think your right. I won't kill her, but I won't get to know her too well either."

"That's the best decision you can make." I amended.

Edward stayed true to his word. I looked into his future occasionally, when I wasn't concentrated on Jasper. He didn't make plans to talk to her again.

Weeks past, and a month flew by with blinding speed. Maybe that's due to our endless patience. Either way, the weekend of the spring dance began to creep up on us. We got into the Volvo and Edward drove us to school.

And that's when I saw it.

Why does he keep doing this? He has decided to talk to Bella Swan, against his word.

It looked like he just offered to drive her to Seattle on the day of the dance.

So was he planning to kill her, then?

It didn't look like it. Just like that he was going to drive her to Seattle…

That's really strange.

Okay, so maybe it's not my brother who's the idiot. It looks like Bella just agreed. Oh my god.

I followed Jasper out of the car, trying hard not to look behind me. Jasper narrowed his eyes, obviously feeling my haste.

As soon as I was a safe distance away, I watched. I listened to everything Edward said.

"A week from Saturday, you know, the day of the spring dance..."

"Are you trying to be funny?" Bella asked angrily.

He chuckled. "Will you let me finish?" Oh crap.

Bella bit her lip and locked her fingers. Restraining herself? Oh, this was getting funny.

"I heard you were going to Seattle that day," Okay, now you can just shut up Edward… "And I was wondering if you wanted a ride."

Bella's face changed to something shocked.

"What?" She asked, bewildered.

"Do you want a ride to Seattle?" Edward clarified. Say no, say no…

"With who?"

"Myself, obviously."

"Why?" She asked, possibly dazzled by why such a god-like creature would ask to be a chaperone.

"Well, I planned to go to Seattle in a few weeks." Edward said lightly. Liar – most of his plans lately had _nothing _to do with Seattle. "And to be honest, I don't think your truck can make it."

"My truck works just fine, thank you very much for your concern." Bella replied, walking away.

"But can your truck make it there in one tank of gas?" Edward asked, following her. Stop it Edward, before I interfere for you.

"I don't see how any of that is your business." She threw back.

"The wasting of fine-eyed resources is everyone's business."

"Honestly Edward, I can't keep up with you," She said angrily. "I thought you didn't want to be my friend." I smiled. The turning point.

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends." That's right. "Not that I didn't want to be." I felt my smile slide off my face. What I had for a brother, I wasn't very sure.

"Oh thanks, now that's all cleared up." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"It would be more… prudent. If you weren't my friend." Edward, please shut up. _Now. _"But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you Bella."

"Will you go with me to Seattle?" Oh, crap. I don't know if Bella can resist Edward when he does that. What made him so focused on going in the first place?

She nodded. Damn it. Edward smiled, and then said seriously, "You really should stay away from me." He warned. Fat lot of help that will do now.

"I'll see you in class." Damn you, Edward.

I waited to speak to Edward, but he appeared oblivious to me as he passed me.

"Watch what your doing." I hissed as he passed me.

He didn't appear to have heard me, but I saw him narrow his eyes.

What was with him, anyways?

I had a feeling, and usually these feelings are very accurate, that this was going to expose us.

I strode into the lunch room, and simply bought an apple. It wasn't much, but I wouldn't eat it anyway.

I sat down with my family, but I noticed Edward was missing. Sigh. What is he up to now?

I saw from the corner of my eye, Edward gliding across the room and slid down onto an empty table.

"How did Cullen get there?" Whispered someone from the table beside him.

"I have no idea." Replied the other bystander.

He was staring at _her_. Edward must really like her. That made me shudder. I couldn't tell what differentiates her and other human girls.

I started to listen.

_This Chapter is NOT done yet. This was all pre-written on a word document before my friend recomended me to put this up on this website. I hope you bear with me for a while._

_I don't know why it's double spacing, it wasn't doing that for the first chapter. I can't fix this right now, I can't figure out whats wrong with it._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I know you think Alice is being really mean right now, but trust me, she grows to love Bella too. Right now she's too shocked by the turn of events. Just like what Bella says in Eclipse, its easy to be charmed by the Cullens, if one gave them a chance to be charming. Same for Bella, but right now Alice isn't giving her a chance. _

_Aleii _


End file.
